Big Changes
by chubbybunny555
Summary: After an injury sustained during the summer, Dash gains quite a bit of weight right before his senior year. Bullied by the very people who once stood at his side, he finds an unlikely ally in Danny Fenton, in Danny Fenton he also finds an unlikely lover. (WARNING HAS FEEDISM ELEMENTS IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ)
1. Chapter 1

Dash looked in the mirror, grabbing a bit of his underbelly fat. Everything had changed that summer, just the stress of trying to find a college would have been enough, but the injury had just made it worse.

"Dash sweetheart!" his mother called "you're going to be late." Dash sighed and put on his baggy black hoodie. Hopefully, no one would notice. Dash trudged downstairs, he reached down to pat Pookie on the head and walked out of the house, not even a glance at his parents eating breakfast.

"Maybe if I walk to school I'll lose some of this w-"

"LOOK ITS THE WHALE" yelled someone from across the street, it was Kwan, now the Alpha of his old friend group, he was ruling with an iron fist, and was determined to make sure Dash never returned. Kwan pulled up in his red Ferrari.

"You'd think that all that physical therapy would have caused you to lose some of that pooch." Paulina giggled, tears stung Dash's eyes as he ran away from them, their jeers still echoing in his brain.

That first day of school was the worst he had ever experienced, no longer able to sit with the football team, and shunned from the rest of the school, Dash sat alone at lunch, eating nothing, just staring at his hands, and the stomach that had caused him to lose his entire life. When he got home he waved at his parents, patted Pookie again, then locked himself in his room and cried, raking his hands over his love handles and his chunky thighs, hitting the scar that had once been the injury that started it all. Then he searched for his secret stash of chocolate.

The next month had that same pattern, walking, jeers, alone, alone alone. It wasn't until October that Danny Fenton noticed anything.

"Sam, what's up with Dash?" Danny asked Sam was clipping a new plant she had got.

"I don't know, he must have done something pretty awful the way the school has been shunning him." Tucker looked up from his latest circuit board

"He got in a car accident." Both Danny and sam whipped their head around

"How do you know that?!" The two said in unison

"He lives next to me, duh," Tucker said going back to soldering "pretty bad one, twisted up his leg, he was off his feet for almost the whole summer. He gained some weight, and when his six pack was gone, so were the ladies, and all of his standing, kind of." Tucker made a whistling noise and made an exploding gesture. Danny's cheeks turned red, Dash? Chubby? Danny had hidden a secret love for the softer side of life since he was 14, but Dash? Never.

"So that's what's under the hoodie," Sam mused "no one deserves to be treated like that." Danny nodded eagerly

"No definitely not, even Dash" And that is why on October 2nd, as Dash trudged to school and he heard the car pull up, as usual, Danny was in the shadows watching.

"Hey, Lardy!" Kwan jeered

"Still haven't lost that weight?" Paulina put in "And to think, I liked you once." that one hurt more than usual.

"Go away," Dash muttered

"What did you say whale?" Kwan asked

"I said go away, I don't want to deal with this anymore. Don't you have better things to do?" Kwan put the car in park and hopped out.

"Now I do, like beating up on a lardass." Dash was backed into a corner when his hands raised in defense when Danny stepped out.

"Get away from him Kwan," Danny hissed, ice dripping from his lips

"Oh look, fatty made friends with Fentina!" Kwan's cronies laughed

"Fentina? Fatty? Is that the best you can do? Looks like your brains are as big as your dicks." To Kwan, this seemed like an even better fight than wailing on his former superior. But before he could land a blow, Danny had his fist in his hand, then suddenly he was on the ground, his nose broken.

"Dash isn't the only one to have changed," Danny said as he put his foot on Kwan's chest "I got a little muscle myself. Stay. Away. From Baxter, you hear me?" Kwan whimpered "YOU HEAR ME" Danny yelled, and Kwan nodded. Danny helped Dash up as the friends turned bullies ran away. Dash was a blubbering mess. Danny shook his head at his former adversary.

"Doesn't feel good, being the victim eh?" Danny said Dash nodded "Any injuries?" Dash sniffed

"Just my pride, but I don't know if I had any of that, to begin with." Dash winced, Danny looked down at his leg. God those thighs. There was a good amount of blood soaking his jeans.

"That looks pretty bad…" Dash sighed

"Just the scar from the accident, it must have pulled while I was running." Danny pulled out a first aid kit "Why do you have that?" Dash asked

"Emergencies, and you know," Danny laughed "I'm pretty clumsy, now, hoodie off, pants too." Dash shook his head.

"I'll take c-" Danny cut him off

"You can't reach it."

"Stop it right now Fentina, or yo-"

"No use with the nicknames Dash, I know you need my help, and I know you wouldn't fight me. I'm not seducing you, Pants. Off." Dash sighed and took off his hoodie, his belly plopped into view jiggling a bit, it took all of Dany Fenton's willpower to not ravish him then and there. "Now pants." when Dash unbuttoned his jeans, the belly was made more apparent. That's not a bit of weight Tucker. Danny thought as he kneeled next to Dash, examining the wound. Dash had been right, only the layer of scar tissue had been ripped, easy fix. Danny cleaned and bandaged the wound, then stood. "Are you up for school?" Dash nodded wiping his nose

"I think so, but they are worse at school."

"I'll keep you safe, you can join Sam and Tucker and me." Danny blushed "If you want to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS BOYS N GIRLS AND NONBIANARY FOLKS THIS IS BOUT TO GET KINKY AND SEXY

The months after were filled sexual frustration for Danny. Whenever Dash lifted up his shirt, a bit of stomach would show. His too tight jeans showed off a bubble butt, and his soft arms filled out his hoodie. It was all Danny Fenton could do to not pull him into a closet and ravish him senseless.

Dash on the other hand was wary of his new friends, after all, he had treated them like garbage. He didn't understand how they could be so nice. For those same few months he was convinced it was all a prank to make him feel worse about himself. That was until one winter day when Danny invited him over. When he knocked on the door Danny's mother opened it with a warm smile.

"Hello! You must be one of Danny's friends! Danny!" She called "You friend is here!" Danny came tromping down the stairs

"Oh, hey Dash, come on up!" Danny said taking is hand _god, _Danny thought _those hands are soft. _"Sam! Tuck! Look who showed up!" the sound of gunshots came from Tucker's videogame. Danny took Sam's book and dropped it on the bed. "Give our guest the throne you heathen," Danny said, and Sam unfurled herself from the beanbag.

"If you take my book again, I'll personally shove Tuck's controler down your throat" she said with a smile and plopped on the bed shoving her nose into. 'Emily Dickinson Selected Poems'

"Sam is in a poetry phase." Tucker said not moving his eyes from his screen. "Specifically the boring old timey ones."

"Emily Dickinson is not boring!" Sam put her hand dramatically against her forehead "My friend must be a bird because it flies! Mortal my friend must be because it dies!"

"Barbs as it like a bee. A curious friend, thou puzzlest me." Dash finished, "Thats 'Who?' isn't it?" everyone turned around to look at him

"You know Dickinson?" Sam asked, Dash blushed

"A little bit… but I prefer Carroll"

"Beware the Jabberwock my son, the The jaws that bite the claws that catch." Sam yelled

"Beware the the Jubjub Bird! And shun the frumious bandersnatch!" Dash finished laughing. When he laughed, his cheeks seemed to get bigger. Danny and Tucker looked at eachother confused

"Are you even speaking english anymore?"

"In a manner of speaking" Sam said "that poem is a nonsense poem."

"It's all nonsense to me." Tucker muttered and got a pillow thrown at him by Dash.

"Hey man!" Tucker said and Dash felt his stomach sink. He had really fucked up this time.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Tucker. It-it won't happen again" Dash was backing towards the door, his breath fast, he realized that the whole room was silent.

"Its ok man, it was just joking around." Dash snapped his mouth shut, trying not to let the tears flow.

"Dash? Hey dude are you ok?" Danny asked moving towards him, "we aren't mad…"

"Uh...I have homework to do" Sam said going through the door gesturing for Tucker to do the same.

"Why are we?"

"The male ego is fragile Tucker" Sam said as they went down stairs "especially someone like Dash's. He won't progress if we are there to witness it." This was the truth, for the moment the door closed Dash burst into tears sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean" Danny knelt beside him

"Dash, its ok! We aren't mad, you should see what Sam does when we insult poetry." Danny shuddered "Its ok" He took the larger man's cheeks in hand. His hands moulding the softness. Even in this tender moment Danny noticed and longed to kiss those plump cheeks. "Why are you so scared?" This was a mistake and only made Dash cry harder. _I didn't even think he had emotions, and now I have seen him break down in two days_ Danny thought to himself _he really needs kindness I guess_. Danny wrapped his arms around the pudgy frame, stroking Dash's back. "It's ok Dash, shh, its ok"

It took about 20 minutes but after that Dash finally calmed down, Sam and Tucker came back and they got back to their every day. But adding Dash alternatively talking poetry with Sam or eyeing tucker warily. Danny left a few times, and when Dash asked they explained it off as "Bathroom" which didn't make much sense but he wasn't going to pry. It was late before Sam and Tucker left, Dash was engrossed in the Dickinson that Sam hand finished an hour before. Muttering the verses to himself. Danny walked in to see this and smiled

"Enjoying that?" Danny asked, Dash jumped,

"Uh, yeah"

"You wanna stay the night?" He asked this surprised Dash even further "Tucker told me your mom was out of town,"

"How does? Oh right, he lives next to me. But why?" Danny shrugged

"Thought you wouldn't want to be alone. It's not like my parents care at all. We can order a pizza or something?" The scenario sounded like bliss,

"I'd like that, but I don't know about the pizza" Danny's eyebrows shot up

"No food?" Dash grinned and grabbed his stomach, sending a ice through Danny's veins.

"Not like I need it ha"

"Well as you can see I'm pretty scrawny, so I'm going to get one." Danny ordered a large pepperoni pizza and him and Dash talked over some stolen beers while they waited for it to arrive.

"So you like poetry, have anxiety, and recently got injured. Anything else I don't know about you?" Danny was getting pretty tired and the alcohol didn't help his case.

"I have a chihuahua named Pookie, who's at my grandparent's for the night, this is my first beer, I would give anything to meet Danny Phantom, and I hate coffee" Danny gasped

"How DARE you!" Now slightly buzzed Dash didn't begin crying. Instead he put his hands on his hips.

"Alright cool guy, tell me about you. All I really know is the stuff I caused, when I was well… a jerk"

"I listen to classical music, I used to have a crush on Sam"

"Didn't we all" Dash raised his bottle

"And,I know Danny Phantom" Dash spit out his ale

"WHAT?!, HOW?! WHAT'S HE LIKE?!" The doorbell rang and the pizza came, Danny took out a slice and bit into the greasy cheese bread chewed swallowed then said.

"He listens to classical, used to have a crush on Sam, and…" Danny went ghost "He knows Danny Fenton." Danny flew around his room as Dash stared dumbfounded.

"So all this time, I was wailing on DANNY PHANTOM?!"

"KEEP IT DOWN" Jazz yelled from upstairs "SOME OF US HAVE FINALS IN THE MORNING" All of this was too much for Dash, he took a slice of pizza and shoved it into his mouth as Danny sat down and changed back. The look on Dash's face was of pure bliss when he chewed, he made a humming noise.

"I have been living off of kale smoothies for like a month" Dash blushed "and chocolate." god his blush was adorable. "If we are sharing really important secrets I guess I have to say one of that caliber."

"You don't rea-"

"I'm bisexual" it was Danny's turn to spit out his ale. Danny had come out as gay quite a while ago but never as a chubby chaser. Now sitting in front of him was a soft, loveable, ex jock, who liked guys, and was contentedly drinking beer and shoving pizza into his mouth. Danny took the pizza from his hand, getting an annoyed look from Dash.

"Let me," Danny lifted the pizza to Dash's mouth who took a bite of it. Feeling fire under his skin. He had felt so wrong for the past 6 months and now he felt so right. Danny began to caress the skin under the hoodie, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Danny asked

"Why the sudden affection Fenton?" Dash was enjoying it but was also very confused, Danny had blushed when his shirt lifted yes, but Dash just thought that was out of being uncomfortable. He never expected Danny to find him attractive. In secret Dash had been harboring feelings for the Phantom since he was 14, but never said anything because his friends would kill him. But now, 17, exiled for being overweight, and alone, he saw no reason to hide.

"I love this softness," Danny said pinching a lovehandle.

"Daniel Fenton!" Dash exclaimed "Are you a chubby chaser"

"I guess you could say that" Danny admitted kissing the soft cheeks. "But most of all I'm a Dash Chaser."

"How could you be attracted to this?" he grabbed his ample stomach then let it fall "it's disgusting." Danny put a finger to Dash's plump lips

"No dear, it's absolutely gorgeous. And soft, and golden, and sexy." he growled the last word almost like an animal before his lips crashed onto Dash's. Dash tasted like beer, pizza, and cream, and tears. _Oh well, we can get rid of the tears later_. Dash let Danny's hands rove all over his soft body for once taking joy in his weight gain.

Danny tasted sharp, like mint, and magic. His creamy skin almost glowing in the moonlight that came from the half closed blinds. His hard body against Dash's soft one felt right, a joining of yin and yang. As quickly as they were clothed, they were both naked, sweating each other's sweat, breathing each other's breath. They both climaxed with a scream of primal lust last heard in the Baccinals of old, before falling on top of one and other heavy, with exhaustion, food, and sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to everyone who thought this was just gonna be romantic and not a bunch of kinky nonsense

Dash woke up to the sounds of winter birds chirping, and felt Danny's body curled up in his arms, obviously attempting to fight the cold. He lay there, stroking Danny Fenton's black locks, softer than silk but blacker than obsidian. His nearly white skin glistening in the pale December sun.

"I held a jewel in my fingers and went to sleep, the day was warm the winds were prosy, I said "twill keep" he muttered, this woke up Danny

"Reciting poetry this early? It's gotta be like 7 am!" Dash shushed him

"It is never too early for Dickinson."

"Yes it is my dear, but it is never too early to feel you against me." Danny traced his lover's stretch marks. "Soft, and wonderful, like a cream puff." Dash laughed

"Fenton, are you waxing poetic for me?" Danny nodded

"Dash Baxter, you creampuff of a lover. Round and soft and golden like the pastry I name you, sweet as the cream and other stuff." Dash rolled his eyes

"You're no Percy Shelley, but I'll take it"

"I'm not done," Danny whined "you have lightning bolts on your thighs, your eyes are like blue crayons. Dash Baxter, you are the bees knees" the skinny man looked up at his lover "how was that" Dash giggled

"The worst poetry I have ever heard."

"Can you do any better"

"In a haiku: His kind blue eyes widen. His Hair like obsidian. Ghost boy, that I love."

"Yep you are better at this than I am."

"What are we going to do, I mean about this…" Dash gestured to their entwined forms "I am still in the closet, and even though you may like my weight gain no one else does. We cant pizza sex every night" Danny pouted

"Why nooootttt"

"Because dear one, Kwan would kill me."

"I'll fight him, you know I can!"

"No Danny, we have to keep this on the down low. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind but I am DETERMINED to make you feel beautiful every day" He kissed his lips, then his throat, then his stomach. "You beautiful teddy bear you" they fell back asleep until 10 then got up to the call of Danny's mother offering breakfast.

"So Danny, did you have fun last night?" Jazz asked, Dash choked on his toast

"Uh, what?" Danny asked

"I mean with your friends, and when they left." She wiggled her eyebrows and both men turned bright red. Dash and Danny went upstairs to clean up before Sam and Tucker came back over.

They had truly made a mess, the pizza box was crushed, their clothes were everywhere and evidence of their love making was everywhere. They rushed to clean up, or Dash did, Danny sat and watched his jiggling thighs and buttocks as he bet over to pick things up.

"Fenton, why aren't you helping? They cant know!" Danny chuckled,

"They will have guessed, and the view is way too good."

In fact Sam and Tucker had guessed, well Sam guessed and told Tucker. The two had decided to go to Nasty Burger and discussed their friend over milkshakes.

"Why is Dash staying over even?" Tucker asked on his second milkshake "I mean we are being nice but…"

"Even with those stupid glasses you are so blind." Sam said rolling her eyes at him "Danny is planning on getting some tonight."

"Getting what?" Sam sighed and patted her niave friend's cheek

"Oh sweetie, you really don't get out much. I'll explain this the best way I can, Danny has been giving Dash googoo eyes ever since he gained weight. We already knew Danny was gay, but it seems he's found a type as well." Tucker spat out his drink

"You mean hes?" Sam nodded

"A chubby chaser, and a top. And here I was thinking he was a raging twink."

"Whats a twink?"

"You're hopeless, anyway, we will go over to his house tomorrow and see if I'm right."

"How will you know?" Tucker asked, the world of sex had always been something of a mystery to him. Sam tented her hands

"Simple, especially with a chubby chaser. Look at the partner, if Danny is what I think he is, Dash should have a bit more stomach."

"Is that even possible?" Sam snorted

"If Danny got his way, yes. Then look at the room, if its clean that means something went down, especially if the bed is made."

"I bet you $50 dollars all of that is a lie"

"The bet is on"


End file.
